Sheena Ocean
"Well nosebleed, you're addressin' the queen, yeah? So maybe dial down your sass before I pound you on your ass with ol' Dolly here, dig?" - Sheena talking to a less-than-savory patron in a bar. Sheena Ocean '''is a Vault Dweller from Vault 46, wandering the environments of Colorado, her home state. She's currently wandering around the settlement of Boulder. '''Appearance Sheena, being from a Vault, is clad in her yellow striped blue jumpsuit as well as a black studded leather jacket in greaser fashion. This attire, while not typically defensive, has been modified to add some ballistic weaving, allowing her some added protection. She also carries leather armor pieces in her pack, though typically only wears these lighter pieces of armor while trekking the wastes. Sheena also wears a pair of black boots. Along with her attire, Sheena is a fairly attractive woman, with a clear face due to her upbringing in a vault, and is typically dolled up with makeup on her tanned face. She's fairly curvy, though not significantly well endowed. Personality "And when Salome danced and had the boys entranced/No doubt it must have been easy to see/That she knew how to use her personality!" - Sheena quoting Johnny Mercer's '''Personality'.'' Sheena's personality may come off as sassy and pepped to a high degree. She's typically seen chewing gum that was made in the Vault, hence it's freshness, and walking seductively, swaying her hips and accentuating her curves. This isn't meant to allure people, but to grab attention, which she craves often. She bonds strongly with the odd and strange people, and is fairly touchy, generally ignoring boundaries in a non-threatening way. However, she's very standoffish with strangers that she isn't comfortable with, even threatening them with Dolly. This standoffish personality can also culminate into a fight, which Sheena also enjoys. A rush of adrenaline is always fun for Sheena, however she knows how to pick her fights. Regardless of this, Sheena is a social butterfly, able to talk and charm her way to what she wants or needs. Background Sheena grew up in Vault 46 which, like most other vaults, had a social experiment run in it. The experiment in the vault was to give the dwellers present in the vault a preset date for exiting to the surface and opening the Vault's doors. This date given, being October 7th, 2170, was in fact a lie given to them by Vault-Tec, and the vault's door didn't open until October 9th, 2224. The Vault, after opening, still acted as a sort of settlement, and Sheena lived here for a time. In this time, Sheena gained an affinity towards Old World culture, adopting slang and mannerisms from the time. Her parents had perished from a raider assault on the settlement in 2254, which is how she procured her precious Dolly, which she then used to assail and eventually kill the raiders that attacked her and killed her parents. Due to this event, Sheena felt the urge to move out of the Vault, partially due to the bad memories it harbored, and partially due to cabin fever. Once out in the wastes, Sheena began to roam, and wanders the wastelands of Colorado still. Equipment * "Dolly" - A simple oak wood baseball bat that Sheena acquired from a raider assault on her vault. The bat has the added modification of nails being put through it, courtesy of the raider she took it from. She's taken a liking to it, and holds it fairly close. * 10mm Pistol '- Standard Issue Vault-Tec weaponry, the 10mm pistol is reliable and sturdy, though a bit weak. Sheena's pistol is from Vault Security, and is modified to have a quick-eject magazine and glow sights. Reliable and heavily modifiable, Sheena's sidearm is ready for action. * '''Franci 12 Gauge Combat Shotgun '- With Sheena's loud personality carrying over to her choices in weaponry, Sheena's weapon of choice is a strong and reliable firearm capable of firing all 12 gauge rounds, shells or slugs, though Sheena typically chooses shells for their sheer power. Sheena keeps this weapon well maintained, and due to her easy access to Vault 46's workbenches and assistance, the weapon is fairly reliable as well. '''Skills * I'm as smooth as apple butter, baby. '- Sheena's personable but loud personality allows for her to make friends fairly quickly, but even more so allows her to charm or even seduce her way into getting what she wants if necessary, and is fairly good at it, too. * '''Vault-Tec proud! Well, not really. '- Sheena has a large distrust of Vault-Tec technologies and establishments due to their experimentation on the denizens of Vault 46. * 'Built for Battle, Daddy-O '- While not versed in advanced tactics, Sheena is able to hold her own in the wastes, and is also fairly strong due to her affinity with heavier and louder weaponry, as well as her vault's exercise equipment. * '''Mech-head - Due to her upbringing in Vault 46, Sheena is somewhat versed in the repair and maintenance of equipment and can even build some things. Trivia * Sheena is somewhat of a patriot, though not excessively, and is fond of the propaganda posters that can be found in the wastes. * Sheena enjoys Nuka-Cola, and her personal favorites are Nuka-Cola Orange and Nuka-Cherry. * Sheena is born on Valentine's Day.